Beetleborgs Metallix
Beetleborgs Metallix & Power Rangers In Space The Movie is a tv movie special of the fun with...The Beetleborgs Metallix & Space Power Rangers to get worse after time with...The Original Beetleborgs and the Turbo Rangers into the end into the greatest new superheroes of the all the best summer of fun with...The Kids Next Door Sector V Operatives, Sam, Clover, Alex & Britney in the Summer of Heroes to get it plan time. Borgslayer! Wolfgang's recurring daydream of causing a mutiny becomes reality when Wolfie accidentally returns Flabber to the pipe organ. Chase into Space Part 1 Justin’s father has a new job, which will take him away from the city which forces Justin to make a decision regarding where he stands as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Divatox challenges the most powerful monster in the galaxy, Goldgoyle to prove his might against the Turbo Rangers. Vexor's Last Laugh The Beetleborgs take a beating from Borgslayer and finally escape to Hillhurst, where they must rescue Flabber. Chase into Space Part 2 The Turbo Rangers fight to defend the Power Chamber against the invading forces, but are forced back against the overwhelming hordes. Crush of the Crustaceans When Nukus defeats the Beetleborgs, only their civilian powers remain. From Out of Nowhere Part 1 A mysterious Red Ranger gatecrashes a summit of villains preparing their next strike against the universe. Meanwhile, the shuttle carrying the powerless ex-Turbo Rangers is pulled into a mysterious spaceship. Metallix Rising There's a riot at Charterville Prison when the kids try to ward off the Crustacean soldiers. Battle Station Alert The Beetleborgs retreat from the Worm Tank only to encounter Nukus, Horribelle and Vilor, so they transform into bugs to escape. From Out of Nowhere Part 2 The Princess Of Evil Astronema is dispatched by the malevolent Dark Specter to locate and eliminate the Red Ranger. Faced with no other option, the Red Ranger Andros, enlists the aid of the other teens and gives them new powers to combat Astronema’s Army. Vs. Borgslayer & Goldgoyle Elgar and his Two Beetleborgs monsters Elgar (Chase into Space) - by 76859Thomas.png Combat Gnat.jpg Dicehead.jpg Dark Oak's United Allience of Evil Sonic X Pale Bay Leaf - Popular Villain - British UK English - Classic S2 - by Andyscot tv-rip.jpg Black Narcissus (2x15) - by 76859Thomas - Sonic X UK - official.png Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X UK).png Vlcsnap-2017-05-26-13h07m17s26 - Red Pine - Sonic X UK - A Metarex Melee - TVrip Andyscot.png Screenshot_2019-08-13 Season 3 - sonic x - metarex soldiers - by andyscot - tv-rip - uk.png Rita-Repulsa-MMPR-2.jpg Lord-Zedd-MMPR-2.jpg Goldar-MMPR-3.jpg Finster-MMPR-3.jpg Squatt - mmpr-morphinlegacy.jpg Z-Putties - mmprs2-morphinlegacy.jpg Tenga Warriors - mmprs3-morphinlegacy.jpg Master Vile - mmprs3-morphinlegacy.jpg Ranger Globber.jpg King Mondo - prz-morphinlegacy.jpg Queen Machina - prz-morphinlegacy.jpg Cogs (PRZ-UK) - by 76859Thomas.png Divatox - Chase into Space - by 76859Thomas.png Rygog - prt-morphinlegacy.jpg Elgar - prt morphinlegacy.jpg Porto - prt-morphinlegacy.jpg Piranhatrons (PRT Morphinlegacy).jpg Putra Pod.jpg General Havoc - prt morphinlegacy.jpg Astronema (From Out of Nowhere) - by 76859Thomas.png Quantrons (First Episode) - by 76859Thomas.png Vexor - bbbb-morphinlegacy.jpg Noxic - bbbb-morphinlegacy.jpg Typhus - bbbb-morphinlegacy.jpg Jara - bbbb-morphinlegacy.jpg Red Space Ranger vs. Dark Oak New Villains Nukus (BBM-UK) - by 76859Thomas - First Episode.png Horribelle (BBM-UK) - by 76859Thomas - First Episode.png Vilor (BBM-UK) - by 76859Thomas - First Episode.png Pale Bay Leaf (Sonic X UK).png Vlcsnap-2017-07-15-09h43m14s15 - Sonic X Black Narcissus (Testing Time) - British TV-Rip UK - by Andyscot.png Notes Following during the tv movie special between Beetleborgs Metallix & Power Rangers In Space. Featured of the tv movie special with Numbuhs 1-5 from Codename: Kids Next Door, Sam, Clover, Alex & Britney from Totally Spies!. Only the final main antagonists with Borgslayer & Goldgoyle. Sector V Operatives & WOOHP Four Spies attack at the Piranhatrons, and then going fight the two monsters from the original Beetleborgs. Elgar to brought the two monsters near by the outside of the Power Chamber are: Combat Gnat from "Buggin Out" and Dicehead from "The Brain in the Attic". Why was a Putrapod (which was an enemy grunt) allowed to sit at the Banquet Table along with the other main villains? Maligore is a demon, Dark Specter is an alien, there is a difference in nature if not in appearence. This marks the first full appearance of Dark Specter. Divatox makes a reference to "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie", when she says that he looks like her old fiance, Maligore (which he does, his suit is reused, as Dark Specter is later revealed to be a shapeshifter). This is considered the final season premiere by Fox Kids, the only time they would get their season numbering and the PR season numberings in synch. This episode features the first appearance of the Astro Megaship, and its onboard computer D.E.C.A. (what exactly her name stands for is never explained on the show). This episode marks the introduction of Astronema (Melody Perkins), the "new queen of evil" and heir to Dark Specter. She is not credited (in either the opening, nor end credits sequence) for this episode. Also the debut of her robotic drone footsoldiers, the Quantrons, their Velocifighter space jets, and the command craft for evil this season, known as the Dark Fortress. All the operatives appearance in the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center talking are all about the villains from Power Rangers & Beetleborgs. by the two new villains as Nukus & Dark Oak are the join forces at the downtown, between the final seasons, are during in the beginning of the end. Attendees of the Cimmerian Planet conference: Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, Yellow Zelkova, Red Pine, Metarex Soldiers, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Tengas, Master Vile, Blue Globber, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Cogs, Divatox, Rygog, Elgar, Porto, Piranahtrons, a Putrapod from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, General Havoc, Astronema, Quantrons and the Magnavores from Big Bad Beetleborgs. Following the Crustaceans & Metarex Commanders rampage in the downtown are: Nukus, Horribelle, Vilor, Pale Bay Leaf and Black Narcissus. Red Space Ranger fighting a new villain called Dark Oak from "Sonic X" between the fight from the final season. The Beetleborgs use their new Metallix armour, weapons, and powers for the first time in this episode. Les says that Art stole his ideas-he is refering to the lost comic and that they both worked on it, and that the beetleborgs are based off it. Nukus and Astronema will be the main antagonists. Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:TV Movie Specials Category:Summer Category:Superheroes (The Blogspot) Category:Supervillains (The Blogspot) Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Totally Spies! Category:Sonic X Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs